


Life After

by NotAWerewolf42



Series: Memories of Moira [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But Angela settled down with Fareeha, F/F, Family, Fluff, Minor Character Death implied, Moira and Angela had a past relationship, POV First Person, Pharmercy Child, Reunions, child oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: Angela wanted nothing more than to settle down and live a happy life with her wife and daughter. But she stumbles upon Moira, after so many years of reminiscing. What will she do?





	Life After

Léa Ana Amari. Named for my mother, and for Fareeha’s mother. A fresh face in the world to carry on their legacy.

It was five years ago that I first looked upon her beautiful smile.

“She has your eyes  _ liebling, _ ” I said, not looking up from the wailing form in my arms.

“And your hair  _ habibi _ ,” Fareeha replied, carding her fingers through our daughter’s short blonde locks.

I looked at Fareeha then, and fell in love all over again. The warmth in her smile, the light in her eyes as she gazed at the little bundle of joy. Screaming bundle of joy. But we were too happy for even the baby’s crying to deter us.

“I love you,” I said then.

“I love you too,” she replied.

And thus began a new adventure in our lives.

* * *

 

I left Overwatch, and took up a much less hectic job as a surgeon in a hospital in England. I had thought of my home country of Switzerland for us to settle down, but in the end, there were too many memories tied to that place. Good and bad. This was a new beginning for the three of us. And if it meant we were closer to “Auntie” Lena, all the better.

Of course, Fareeha continued to work with Overwatch; I would not dream of stopping her dreams of following in her mother’s footsteps. But after a few too many scares, she agreed to take a more administrative role, but she’s happy there. Plus, it means more time to spend with our little girl.

A little girl who grew older and learned to dance and sing and play and love. She is truly lovely. And she’s smart too, though perhaps she won’t be graduating from med school before 20 like I did.

Sometimes people ask if I dislike that Léa isn’t like me, not a child genius, with great dreams of curing the world. But I would never change a thing about her. I love that she is not me, that she is full of curiosity, and not set on what she wants to be when she grows up. She is perfect, and I would never have my child be anything less than what she wants to be.

Though she could stand to be a little quieter.

“Mum! I want McDonald’s!” Léa whines at me, as we sit together in the car, driving us home after picking up groceries.

“McDonald’s?” I ask confused. “But that is not very healthy. And have you ever had McDonald’s? It’s not very good…”

“It is good, Mama took me there!” she replies.

“Oh did she,” I say, making a note to have a word with ‘Mama’ later.

“I want McDonald’s!” she repeats, swinging her arms in her booster  seat.

Oh yes, there is definitely going to be a conversation with Fareeha later. I was hoping to keep on Léa on healthy homemade meals for as long as possible. Greasy burgers and ketchup smothered fries were not a part of that plan. But I suppose an exception could be made. “Well, you have been a good girl, so perhaps you can have a treat.”

“Yay!” Léa shouted.

“But this is not going to happen all the time,” I try to add, but Léa wasn’t listening.

Fareeha is going to pay for opening this can of worms.

* * *

 

“Alright  _ mein hase _ , down you come,” I tell Léa as I help her down from her car seat. “Now hold my hand,” I instruct, and lead us towards the building.

Inside, it seems that other parents have also been coerced by their little ones. More than a few children of varying ages are nearly dragging parents and guardians with them, begging for greasy food and ice cream treats.

“Do you want a burger, or chicken?” I ask.

“Chicken! I want chicken!” she answers excitedly.

We approach the counter, where an omnic in a red and yellow uniform stands. “Welcome to McDonald’s, how may I help you?”

“Can I get a Chicken nugget happy meal for this one, annnnd…” I think. I should probably stick to something healthier. Though, I haven't had anything greasy in a while. “A royale with cheese.”

The omnic nods at me. “And for the happy meal, fries or apples slices, and what drink would you like with that?”

“Apple!” Léa exclaims loudly, making me giggle. At least she wants something healthy.

“Yes, apple slices, and apple juice please. And what do we say to the nice person?”

“Thank you!”

The omnic giggles. “Thank you! Your order is number 66, just wait over there for your number to be called.”

I take our receipt and walk, still holding Léa’s little hand. I get so caught up watching my little girl wave back to the omnic, that I fail to notice the body I collide with in the waiting area.

“Oh pardon me!’ I apologize, looking up at the back of the tall figure I’ve run into. The figure who turns around to reply with a patronizing look.

“Would you watch where you are-” she says, her voice dying in her throat as her eyes grow wide. “Angela?”

Oh no. No no.

“Moira?” I ask, dumbstruck.

My mind cannot comprehend what I am seeing. This ghost from my past has come back to haunt me. Her tall and lithe body is just as I remember it, charmingly thin, yet not quite thin enough to worry about. Her hair is artfully styled into her signature ginger spikes, somehow managing to look effortless. She’s wearing what she would have considered casual wear, a dress shirt and dark slacks, with nails that were long and painted purple and gold. It’s as though I was sent back to those days after the Omnic Crisis, in that lab.

“What are you- how- I thought?” I stutter out. Moira opens her mouth, but says nothing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so baffled.

“Who’s this, Mum?” Léa asks, looking up between me and the tall woman in front of me, dragging me out of my stupor.

“Oh, this is Moira, she’s….” What is she to me? “An old friend from work.”

Léa stares down Moira. It’s so strange to see her look so incredibly uncomfortable, facing down a five-year old. Léa watches her for a few moments, and then gives her a big smile.

Moira doesn’t reply, just continuing to stare at my daughter. I can’t help but let a little smile cross my face: the unfazeable Dr. Moira, completely annihilated by the smile of a little girl. “Moira?” I giggle, to get her attention.

“She, you?” Moira manages.

“Yes, she’s mine,” I reply. “A lot has changed since…”

“Order 66!” a woman behind the counter shouts out. Crap, did she call me before?

“That’s me! I’m sorry!” I tell the woman, who hands me my bag with a stiff smile.

“Angela, I…”

“Listen Moira, I can’t talk right now, I have groceries to get to and I’m sure this one can’t wait to get home.” I say.

“I understand,” Moira replies somberly. God, this is just too much right now.

“Let me give you my number, and we’ll set something up, okay?” What am I saying?

Moira nods, then hands me her phone. It’s a task to punch in my number with one hand holding food, and Léa grabbing at my pant leg. But I do it. I give her a nod, and say goodbye.

“Bye Moira!” Léa yells back. Moira manages to give her a little wave.

“I like her!” Léa tells me as I buckle her into her car seat.

My life just got more complicated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was planning to make this a one shot, but I’m not 100% certain where to go with it. There should only be about 2-3 more chapters of this. Let me know if you like it, or have any ideas!
> 
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta’d by nival_kenival
> 
> Liebling (German) - Darling  
> Habibi (Arabic) - My love  
> Mein hase (German) - My bunny


End file.
